swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W15/2015
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 06.04.2015 - Monday/Montag - Easter Monday/Ostermontag 00:20 George Frideric Handel - Brockes Passion (1994) Brilliant (D) 02:50 George Frideric Handel - Messiah (unknown) Brilliant (E) 05:22 George Frideric Handel - Saul (1989) Philips (E) 08:00 Georg Philipp Telemann - Der Tod Jesu (1992) Da Camera (D) 09:16 Luigi Boccherini - Giuseppe Riconosciuto (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 11:13 Antonio Casimir Cartellieri - Gioas re di Giuda (1996) MDG (I) 14:49 Antonio Calegari - La resurrezione di Lazzaro (2000) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 16:07 Antonio Salieri - La passione di nostro Signore Gesù Cristo (2000) Fonè (I) 17:57 Johann Simon Mayr - Samuele (1996) Nuova Era (I) 19:34 Carl Loewe - Das Sühnopfer des Neuen Bundes (1991) FSM (D) - 1st recording 20:51 Carl Greith - Der heilige Gallus (1998) Collegium Musicum St. Gallen (D) - 1st recording 22:02 Karl Goldmark - Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) 07.04.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:42 Franz Schreker - Die Gezeichneten (1994) London Records (D) 03:32 Max von Schillings - Mona Lisa (1983) Gala (D) 05:09 Siegfried Wagner - Sonnenflammen (2003) CPO (D) 07:22 Viktor Ullmann - Der Sturz des Antichrist (1995) CPO (D) - 1st recording 09:08 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 11:10 Othmar Schoeck - Venus (1991) Breitkopf & Härtel Records (D) 12:41 Ralph Vaughan Williams - Riders to the Sea (1995) Chandos (E) 13:03 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 15:07 Francis Poulenc - Les Dialogues des carmélites (1990) Virgin Classics (F) 17:39 George Enescu - Oedipe (1989) EMI (F) 20:15 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 22:51 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 08.04.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:23 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 03:09 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 05:08 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 06:58 Mikis Theodorakis - Electra (1998) Intuition Classics (GR) 09:34 Eino Tamberg - Cyrano de Bergerac (1999) CPO (ET) 11:22 Aulis Sallinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (The King goes forth to France) (2005) Ondine (FI) 13:30 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 16:07 Mikko Heiniö - Riddaren och draken (The Knight and the Dragon) (2000) BIS (FI) 17:24 Olli Kortekangas - Messenius ja Lucia (Messenius and Lucia) (2005) Ondine (FI) 19:06 Olli Kortekangas - Grand Hotel (1989) Ondine (FI) 19:43 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 21:50 Roberto Sierra - El mensajero de plata (The Silver Messenger) (1986) NP (ES) - 1st recording 22:56 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 09.04.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:42 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 02:39 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 04:08 Lorenzo Ferrero - Mare nostro (1991) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 05:56 Gion Antoni Derungs - Tredeschin (Das 13. Kind) (2004) Ediziun Tredeschin (RM) 07:40 Gion Antoni Derungs - Il semiader (Der Träumer) (1996) MGB (RM) 09:22 Gian Carlo Menotti - Goya (1991) Nuova Era (I) 11:12 Gian Carlo Menotti - La Medium (1957) Conductor: Nicola Rescigno (I) 12:12 Lodovico Rocca - Monte Ivnor (1957) GOP (I) 14:01 Gian Francesco Malipiero - Giulio Cesare (1956) Conductor: Nino Sanzogno (I) 15:52 Ildebrando Pizzetti - La figlia di Iorio (1956) Conductor: Ildebrando Pizzetti (I) 18:09 Vittorio Gnecchi - Cassandra (2000) Agorá Musica (I) - 1st recording 19:45 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 22:24 Gino Marinuzzi - Jacquerie (1990) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 23:46 Pietro Mascagni - Parisina (1978) Bongiovanni (I) 10.04.2015 - Friday/Freitag 02:09 Riccardo Zandonai - Conchita (1969) Gala (I) 03:40 Riccardo Zandonai - I cavalieri di Ekebù (1983) Warner Fonit (I) 05:35 George Gershwin - Porgy and Bess (1975) London Records (E) 08:36 Lionel Monckton - The Arcadians (1979) Newport Classic (E) 10:11 Isaac Albéniz - Merlin (1999) Decca (E) 12:37 Léo Delibes - Lakmé (1991) Nuova Era (F) 15:09 Louis Théodore Gouvy - Iphigénie en Tauride (2006) CPO (F) 16:55 Ambroise Thomas - Mignon (1977) Sony Classical (F) 19:54 Charles Gounod - La nonne sanglante (The Bloody Nun) (2008) CPO (F) 22:12 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 11.04.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 00:41 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 04:32 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 08:21 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 12:38 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (1950) Conductor: Boris Christoff (I) 16:08 Amilcare Ponchielli - La Giogonda (1952) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 18:53 Saverio Mercadante - Caritea, regina di Spagna (1995) Nuova Era (I) 21:47 Giovanni Pacini - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 12.04.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:28 Gioachino Rossini - Ciro in Babilonia (1988) Akademia (I) - 1st recording 02:57 Gioachino Rossini - La donna del lago (2006) Opera Rara (I) 05:36 Carlo Evasio Soliva - Giulia e Sesto Pompeo (1998) CPO (I) 07:38 Gaetano Donizetti - Linda di Chamounix (2009) Opera Rara (I) 10:23 Gaetano Donizetti - Maria Padilla (1980) Opera Rara (I) 12:54 Gaetano Donizetti - Gli esiliati in Siberia (1999) Actes Sud (I) - 1st recording 15:09 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 17:30 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1994) EMI Classics (I) 20:00 Antonio Salieri - Falstaff, ossia Le tre burle (2002) Dynamic (I) 22:34 Antonio Salieri - Axur re d'Ormus (1989) Nuova Era (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 15/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015